A Kingdom Hearts story
by tinykitty
Summary: A kingdom hearts story
1. The becoming

What you are seeing is something strange, something you have never really seen before. It is you as a young girl. You short blonde hair is in the same style that you wear it in today but something is different. Walking along side you are two older people, a man and a woman who seem to be your parents. The same parents who died nine years ago. Time passes in the dream, and now the girl is all alone surrounded by a few people dressed in pure black standing around a grave. Children stand outside the gates pointing at you and giggling at some joke that they share. The memories are painful and you want them to go away but you cannot seem to control your dream. As you watch more years pass, the girl becomes a teen and finally a young adult yet two things remain the same. The hairstyle and the way that the other children treat her.

A cry escapes from your lips as you sit up in the bed you are lying on before the next memory can come. The most recent one, the one that you never want to think about. As you gaze blindly about the room unable to see through the dark you hear the door open and soft footsteps.

"Who's there?" You ask as you feel the bed sink beneath the added weight. The person cups your face in his hands and lifts it.

"My name is of no importance little one."

"Why is it so dark?"

"You are surrounded by darkness. It will go away if you accept it, and the fact that you will always be alone."

"I'm not alone!"

"You are. You have no friends."

"I have plenty of friends!" You protest, becoming scared that this stranger knows so much about you.

"Yes. Friends. Is that what you call those people who always torment you?" You remain silent; there is no way to try to deny the truth even though you want to. "So, it is true. Admitting it is so much easier isn't it Maura?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I just want you to accept the fact that you have no friends."

"Why should I? And what good will that do?"

"You should so I can introduce you to someone who will always remain your friend, not matter what he will always be there for you."

"And who is this friend?"

"The darkness."

"Okay… What the hell are you?"

"My name is Axel, and I am what some people call a nobody."

"A what?"

"A nobody. A thing created when a perfectly good human is turned into a creature called a heartless. That creates a shadow form of the person who becomes their nobody. Nobodies are creatures of the dark. Of course there are times when that human is not brought back to the light. You are one of those people, which is why I know that you have no friends. If you had friends I would just be talking to your nobody right now, not to you."

"What… what are you saying? I am some evil person who was taken over by heartless?"

"Maybe you weren't evil before, yet now you could call yourself that. If you do not try to go back to the light or just let go and accept the dark."

"How do I do that."

"Which thing?"

"Accept the dark…"

"Close your eyes and relax. That is all you need to do." You close your eyes, soothed by his voice and fall asleep crying slightly in pain that seems to shoot through your body.


	2. The organization

You can see through the darkness now, yet you remain in the same room. All you know is a name, yet you do not know if it is yours. The blanket in front of you is torn into strips and your hands are busily shredding it further. There is a half-eaten tray of food sitting on a small table to your left. The door opens and a man in a long black trench coat comes in. His hair is brick red and stands on its own in spikes. Under his eyes are small, blue upside-down triangles.

"Hey you. So what's' your name?"

"Why should I tell you? I mean you look like a perfectly normal, nice evil-doing type of guy, but how do I know that I can trust you? I don't even know what you're name is. So, what is it spike-boy?" He laughs and leans down over you, toying with a strand of your hair that always sticks up like an antenna.

"Well little one, I'm number nine, also called Axel. And you are our new member, number 13."

"Number 13? In what?"

"The organization XIII."

"Ummm… what is the Organization XIII? Explain it to me. Now. Or else."

"Threatening your elder and better? You are very funny. I will explain about the organization, after you tell me your name. So tell me."

"Well, there is a name that I know. I don't know if it is mine. Should I tell you that?"

"Is it the only thing that you remember?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me. That is your name."

"The name is Larxene. So tell me."

"You are insistent. Well the organization is a group of 'nobodies.' People, who were turned into heartless, then back into humans create shadow forms of themselves called nobodies. Some of us, including you were not changed back to human for no one wanted to help them. There are 13 of us Ansem, Xehanort's Nobody Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, me, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and you. We just have fun killing and destroying things. Any other questions?"

"No. I guess not." You say, leaning back against the covers as sleep begins to take over your mind and Axel leaves you to sleep.


End file.
